Wolf Moon
by JustMeSP
Summary: He was running, running through the woods. Dez got caught by his dad, now he's all alone in the woods. He heard growling, that's why he was running. He felt his lungs closing in on him, he grabbed his inhaler in his pocket and took a breath. The growling got louder and louder meaning it was close.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime, music was blasting through the room. Austin was getting pumped for his first day back in high school as a junior. He made a goal, he was going to be part of Marino High's lacrosse team. He was doing pull ups, push ups, sit ups; anything to get help his health. There's one thing you should know. Austin sucks at sports and he has asthma. He was washing his face when he heard a sound, he grab his lacrosse stick he was fixing. He went outside to check was it was but all you heard was cricket noises. He slowly took few steps forward when a guy popped out, dangling from his porch roof. They both screamed.

"DEZ! What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed to his ginger friend.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" He asked, a little scared.

"Well excuse me, I heard a noise and it's the first thing I grabbed." Austin said, "Why are you hanging upside down anyway?"

"Look, my dad left half an hour ago. His dispatch called they are calling Marino Department and even State Police. They found a body." Explained Dez, lifting himself up dropping to the ground.

"A dead body?" Austin asked.

"No, A body of water." Said Dez sarcastically, "Of course, a dead body,"

"Wait, if they found the body, why are they looking in the woods,"

"That's the thing, they only found half. We're going!" Dez drag Austin and they took Dez's jeep to the woods.

* * *

He was running, running through the woods. Dez got caught by his dad, now he's all alone in the woods. He heard growling, that's why he was running. He felt his lungs closing in on him, he grabbed his inhaler in his pocket and took a breath. The growling got louder and louder meaning it was close. He suddenly tripped, he looked at what he tripped on. The dead body! The fell on the hill, the growling was behind him. It jump on him, he screamed. He stood up and ran to the road. A car almost hit him, it swerved through him. He lifted up his shirt, there was blood; he was bitten.

Marino High Highschool is one of the best school in Miami. They're sport is lacrosse. Trent is the captain, dating Trish the popular girl in school. Austin is the nerd of the school, not really good at anything. Dez is Austin's now, Austin was in English class, the professor was giving a boring lesson. The professor was talking about the dead body they found. RIINGG!

He looked around, looking for the source. It sounded like a cellphone. He was looking till his eyes landed on a girl with chestnut hair with ombre highlights, outside sitting on the bench.

"Mom, I'm fine. Can you stop calling, that's like the third time. Yes. I'm fine if I can find a pen. Like did I seriously forget a pen!" She exclaimed the last sentence frustrated. He followed her with his eyes, the principal came to her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," He said. He followed her with his eyes while they were walking to his English classroom.

"Guys, This is Allyson, she moved here from California. Please make her feel welcome." The principal said to his English class.

Allyson found a seat behind him, he turned around and handed her a pen.

"Thanks," She smiled.

It was the end of the day, lacrosse try out was starting. He wasn't looking forward to be sitting on the bench all season. Coach handed Austin the lacrosse stick.

"Let's start with you," Coach said.

"Me, but I haven't played," Austin said.

"I know, let's give the guys a little boost of confident," the coach laughed.

He heard Allyson and Trish talking on the bench. The coach blew his whistle, He dropped on the floor. He stood up, but fell back down when the ball made contact with his helmet. His hearing senses are definitely increasing. He concentrates on the ball, for him it was like he had so much time to catch it but for everybody else, it was normal speed. He catches every ball thrown at him including Trent's. He passes the ball back to the coach.

"He seems really good, who is he?" He heard Allyson say to Trish with his senses. He smiled.

"I don't know really, I never noticed him before," replied Trish.

* * *

After the game, He noticed Allyson walking off the bench. He walked up to her.

"Hey! I was wondering if you want to go to Melody Diner with me?" Austin asked.

Allyson smiled. "Well, tell me your name and I'll tell you my answer."

"Austin, Austin Moon" he replied giving her his million dollar smile.

She shook it, "Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally."

* * *

"Hey, you look beautiful!" Austin said to Ally. He was currently standing at her door, picking her up. Ally was wearing a white skater skirt with matching crop top, an oversized cream crochet knit sweater and cream coloured wedges. Her long hair curled done to her back.

She blushed, "Thank you, you look very handsome,"

He was wearing a red v-neck with white jeans and his red high tops with his signature belt. His blonde shaggy hair was messy but in a cute way. He indeed looked very handsome.

They arrived to Melody Diner, the atmosphere was really nice something Ally liked. They ordered and ate. They were making a small talk, getting to know each other when ally asked to go to the bathroom. Austin himself felt like he need to go, not to the bathroom but out of this place in general. He body started hurting, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and he can hear many thoughts. He walked out of the diner. Ally was very disappointed to see him not there, she sat in the booth. When he saw a guy come up to her.

* * *

"I'm a friend of Austin's, my name's Chuck. Let me give you a ride home." He said.

Ally smiled.

Line break

"Austin! Austin! What's going on?" Dez shouted through Austin's door.

"Stay away from me! I know everything, Chuck was the one that bit me, the one who killed that person in the woods!" Austin shouted.

"Chuck was the one who took Allyson home, I saw them leaving." Dez said in an uneasy voice.

Austin eyes glowed yellow that is almost looked gold. He flee his room.

Meanwhile, Dez knocked on Ally's house. He saw a red-head middle aged woman open the door.

"Hi, you don't know me but I'm a friend of Allyson's. Now, this is hard to explain but—" Dez rambled on, but he was cut off when the woman called Allyson. She stepped out of her room, looking at Dez very confused.

* * *

Austin went to confront Chuck about where he is hiding Ally in the woods.

"She is safe, from you." Then Chuck attacked Austin but their fight was stopped when Chuck paused; alert. "They're here. Run!"

They went to run but Austin was too late he was shot with a crossbow which had him stuck to the tree. Just then, a middle aged man came out of the mist of the forest, with two hunter behind him. Austin stared at his face, he's never seen him before. In a lightining speed, the arrow stuck on his arm hit the floor and the two hunter were on their backs. They had gone away.

* * *

Austin was sitting on the bench, clearly waiting for somebody.

"Nice to see you ditch me," he heard a feminine voice knocking him out of his thoughts. There stood Ally looking beautiful as ever with her red skater dress, fishnet stocking and boots. He abruptly stood up.

"Look, I know you're mad I ditched you but I have a perfectly good explanation." He said, "I'll make it up to you, just give me another chance please."

"You're not telling me what it is, aren't you?" She suggested, he shook his head. "Look, my dad's here but it's definitely a yes." She walked to her dad's car. He smiled, and walked away. He turned back around to see the same hunter smiling at him. He was stunned that was Ally's dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, pretty soon I'll changed it up … you'll see ;) **

**Anyways, my friend XOheypeopleXO1 is out of town so she'll post two chapters of "Him or Your Tail" so get ready for that and also, don't pm her. But feel free to PM me .. k thanks. **

Austin's POV

I was talking to Dez in the cafeteria. We were discussing what to do with Ally's dad being a hunter. I wonder if she knows. When Trish came up to us and sat beside me.

"What are you guys talking 'bout?" Trish said.

Dez was starstruck, for one, he'd always had a crush on her. Two, she is the most popular girl in school. Three, well yeah that's it. I think he should just say something to her but knowing Dez, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey," the sweet voice put me out of my thoughts. I looked to see that my guesses were right, Ally's brown eyes is staring right back at me. I removed my bag from the seat. She sat down and started munching on her berries.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Trish asked as Trent, Danny and some other kid sat at our table. Wait, TRENT AND DANNY?! Trent doesn't like I'm still shock that Trish is sitting beside me.

"Oh, nothing just the half dead body. But moving on, Austin wanna hangout tonight?" Dez stated and lied then asked.

"Sorry buddy can't. Ally and I are hanging out tonight," I said. I mean I wold hang out with Dez but my Ally offered. Wait, I just said my ally, ugh what is wrong with me.

"Cool, what are we doing?" Trish asked. I looked at Ally who shrugged.

"I don't know," I said a little disappointed. I wanted to hang out with just Ally, no one else.

"I know! Let go bowling!" Trish said all excited. We all agreed. Trent was staring me down.

He said, "Get ready to lose, Austin!" I scoffed.

"Oh please I can beat you in my sleep." I bragged. Trish looked pleased, Ally was staring at me.

She whispered, "You're a great bowler?" I sicked but I didn't want to tell her that. I just nodded. Soon lunch came to an end, everyone left.

Dez pulled me aside, "But, you suck at bowling!" He exclaimed.

"I know," I said sadly. It was supposed to be a date,

"Anyways, I don't think Danny really likes me?" Dez asked pretty much out of nowhere, but I wasn't really listening.

"Now, Ally and I are just hanging out, greeeaaat," I said the last part sarcastically.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" He asked.

"Look, I have homework," I looked at my watch, and now I'm going to be late for work." I left Dez to go to my part time job at the animal clinic.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question. Am I not attractive to gay guys?" he practically shouted the question but I was already out the door.

* * *

Tonight Ally and I were supposed to go on a date, but now I'm hanging out with her, Trish and Trent, and we're going bowling. Just great.

Ally's up bowling and got a strike. Wow, she's really good. Wait why am I not saying this to her,

"You're really good at this," I said as she sat done beside me cross legged.

She smiled at me, "Thanks. My family use to do this all the time." It was my turn to bowl after Trish, with the help of Trent, got a spare. Seriously they did the hugging from behind helping to bowl thing. I picked up my bowling ball and rolled it to the lane. It went to the gutter. I sighed, I tried again, just when I thought it was going to hit the pins it went to the gutter again! Ugh, point nothing for me.

"Great bowler my ass," I heard Trent say, Trish laughed. We bowled and bowled and I still sucked. It went back to my turn again, I hear Ally come up to me.

"Just don't focus too much on the pins, think of something else," She whispered to me.

"Like what exactly?" I asked whispering.

"Like me…naked." She whispered seductively. Once she said that I instantly smiled. My vision was a red/dark pink like colour. I bowled and BAM! A STRIKE! Yeah buddy.

They were all stunted like seriously I was too, the worst bowler in the history of worst bowlers actually got a strike.

"What did you say to him?" Trish asked Ally who just shrugged. Trish was a little annoyed she didn't say anything but got up to take her turn.

Trent followed after her, but she snapped and said that she got it. She bowled and got a strike. Ally was amazed, "That was like perfect," she said. She gestured to Lydia to come closer. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit."

"Trust me, I've done a lot of pretending to suck just for his benefit," Trish whispered and winked.

Everyone left but Ally and I stayed at one of the booths.

"So that didn't go as plan." I sighed sadly. Ally chuckled.

"So you want to go to my family diner tomorrow?" she asks. oh-kay Austin you're just meeting the Argents a.k.a. the family hunting you down! …

**Reviews make my day! Just saying :P **


End file.
